


Gamak Durnu

by procellous



Series: athrug naddan [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procellous/pseuds/procellous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli and Tauriel, in Mirkwood.</p><p>(Technically part of the Naddan 'verse, but stands alone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamak Durnu

**Author's Note:**

> So this is porn and things Khali really doesn't want to know about where they came from. 
> 
> (Also, the intermission bit of Naddan ma tathrîgin zud naddan)

The elven guard who had brought them to to their cells kept blushing whenever she saw Kíli. Which, frankly, was interesting but distracted Kíli from what she really wanted to focus on: their daring escape from prison. On  the other hand, seducing the guard might be a way out of prison: get on her good side, convince her that she should hand over the keys, and be on their merry way.   
  
So, Kíli made a plan. Balin had told her that plans were the key to success, after all, and why would Balin be wrong? All told, it was a good plan.  
  
 _Step 1: Talk to her about something interesting. Like the best way to kill spiders._  
  
 _Step 2: Tell her about myself. Preferably something that will endear me to her, like embarrassing stories about Fíli._  
  
 _Step 3: Begin to (subtly) flirt. Shut up, Fíli, I know how to be subtle._  
  
 _Step 4: Compliment her._  
  
 _Step 5: Tell her about the journey and the importance of the Quest, without giving away details. Earn her sympathy._  
  
 _Step 6: Do the blush thing Nori had demonstrated in Rivendell._  
  
 _Step 7: Compliment her some more._  
  
 _Step 8: Flirt more openly._  
  
 _Step 9: Kiss her. Stand on Fíli if I have to._  
  
 _Step 10: DO NOT FALL IN LOVE. It never ends well in the stories._  
  
 _Step 11: At this point, she should be at least fond of me. Convince her to let me out for a little bit. To…stretch my legs or something._  
  
 _Step 12: Ask her to free the other dwarfs and let us go._  
  
 _Step 13: Go to Erebor, kill Smaug._   
  
Of course, the minute she tried to talk to the guard, the entire plan flew out of her head.   
  
She had been idly tossing the runestone Amad had given her when the guard showed up.  
  
“What is that?” she asked.  
  
“A runestone,” Kíli said, “My mother gave it to me so that I would remember my promise to her.”  
  
“Your promise?”  
  
“That I would return to her. She worries, you see. She thinks I’m reckless.”  
  
“Are you?”  
  
“Nah.” Kíli grinned, and tried not to think about all the various times her recklessness had almost gotten her killed on their journey. Like when the ponies had startled, and she and Fíli had nearly drowned trying to get them out of the river. She stood up, and crossed the cell to where the guard was standing. “So, I’m called Kíli. What about you?”  
  
“My name is Tauriel,” she responded, a little stiffly.  
  
“Tauriel,” Kíli repeated, trying to mimc the Elvish sounds. Tauriel blushed. “A beautiful name for a beautiful elf.”  
  
Tauriel’s face flamed. “I am hardly beautiful, Kíli. You need not flatter me.”  
  
“In that, my lady Tauriel, we must differ—you are as fair as mithril.” Tauriel’s face turned as red as her hair. “And that is not mere flattery.”  
  
“I am hardly a lady,” she protested. “But I thank you for your kindness, nonetheless.”  
  
A blond guard appeared, telling Tauriel something in Elvish.   
  
“I must go. Farewell, Kíli.” She turned and left, and Kíli watched her go, sighing over her as she passed.   
  
-  
  
There was a commotion above them the next time Tauriel came by. She was wearing her armor, but wore a dress underneath it. It glimmered like stars through the boughs of a forest, the dark green fabric sprinkled with silver stitching. It was unmistakably a party dress. What sort of parties did elves have? Were they like what they had in Rivendell, quiet and subdued, with platters of delicately arranged leaves? Or did these elves have more rowdy celebrations? The music seeping through to the dungeon suggested that.  
  
“What is going on up there?” she asked. “It sounds like a party.”  
  
“It is the Feast of Starlight,” Tauriel said. “All light is sacred to the Eldar, but we love starlight best.”  
  
Kíli crossed the small cell to gaze at her through the bars. Her eyes lit up as she spoke, as though the light of the stars was in them.  
  
“I have walked there sometimes, up into the night until the world falls away, and all you can see is stars.”  
  
“I always thought of it as a cold and distant light.”  
  
“To us it is memory, precious and pure. Like your runestone.”  
  
Kíli smiled. “You know, I saw a fire-moon once, huge and red, filling up the sky. My family and I were going to the Grey Havens to trade, and we saw it rising above Khagal’abbad. I wish I could show you how beautiful it was…I wish I could show you the caverns of Khagal’abbad. There are crystals embedded in the stone there, and it only takes a single candle to light up a hall because the light reflects and breaks into a rainbow of color.”  
  
“It sounds beautiful.”  
  
“It is. I’ve heard Erebor is even more beautiful, too.” As soon as she said it, she berated herself. They weren’t supposed to let the elves know of their Quest!  
  
“Is that where you are going?”  
  
“Nah,” she lied. “We’re going to the Iron Hills, to meet with our kin.” That last bit was not totally a lie. Just…a little stretch of the truth.  
  
“You have kin there?” Tauriel seemed…still intrigued, but colder.   
  
“My cousins live there.”  
  
“I see.”   
  
Scrambling for a change of subject, Kíli said, “What’s it like living in Mirkwood?”  
  
“It was better when I was younger; brighter, more full of life. It was called the Greenwood, then. But then the darkness came into Dol Guldur, and the forest grew darker until it truly became Mirkwood. Every year, our borders shrink a little more, and the darkness claims more and more of our lands. If I could just kill the spiders and the darkness at their source, we might become the Greenwood again, but Lord Thranduil will not hear of it. He says other lands are not our concern.”  
  
“Perhaps he fears the losses that such a battle might incur. Orcish raiders attack Khagal’abbad all the time, but trying to stop them at their source would kill us all.” The Battle of Azanulbizar had cost them nearly half of their dwarfs. Nobody wanted a repeat of it.  
  
“We saw the smoke here from that.”  
  
“Most of my family died. My uncle, two of my aunts, my cousins, my great-grandfather and grandfather…the list goes on and on.”  
  
“Did you fight in it?”  
  
She shook her head. “I wasn’t even born yet. My mother and father hadn’t even met when it happened. But half of us died in the one battle alone, more died in the war overall.”  
  
“That’s awful! Why did you even fight it, if it killed so many?”  
  
“Honor,” she shrugged. “Or revenge, if you want to think of it that way. They killed our king, they had taken our homeland and sacred places. So we attacked them. Besides, we didn’t know how many would die in the process. Thranduil might just want to spare lives by forbidding it.”  
  
“How do you know so much?”  
  
“I’m the heir to Khagal’abbad,” Kíli said. “Well, Amad hasn’t named me heir yet, but everyone knows she will. I’m her only legal child. Fíli’s hers too, and xe’s older than me, but Adad didn’t name Amad xir sire. So everyone knows Amad’s xir sire, but the legality of it is…complicated.”  
  
“I have never met anyone like you, Kíli.”  
  
“Neither have I. Met anyone like you, I mean.”  
  
She leaned forward and kissed Kíli gently. Then she blushed and fled.   
  
Kíli sagged against the bars of her cell, grinning.   
  
-  
  
Kíli kissed Tauriel deeply, sliding her hands up into her tunic and running her thumbs against Tauriel’s nipples. The hard, muscled flesh of her chest and abdomen was covered by smooth, soft skin.   
  
They broke the kiss so that Kíli could pull Tauriel’s tunic off entirely, running her hands over every inch of Tauriel’s skin. Tauriel, she discovered, had freckles all across her back and shoulders. Kíli kissed each one, making Tauriel shiver.   
  
“’Ubnan,” Kíli murmured between kisses. “Amralimé.”  
  
“Meleth,” Tauriel moaned. She untied Kíli’s coat and pulled it off, then her jerkin, then her tunic. She picked her up and pinned her against the wall, kissing her roughly.   
  
Kíli gasped when she broke the kiss, breathless. Tauriel pulled off her boots and trousers, revealing her slim cock, standing at attention. Kíli nearly tore her pants in her haste, opening her mouth and swallowing Tauriel down with no warning or preparation. She began to finger herself roughly and Tauriel’s hips bucked into Kíli’s mouth when she moaned. Kíli rolled Tauriel’s stones between her fingers and pressed her tongue against the thick vein on the underside. Tauriel’s cock began to leak precum, and Kíli swallowed greedily. But before Tauriel could finish, Kíli pulled off and pushed Tauriel flat on her back. She climbed over Tauriel’s cock, glistening with spit and precum, and thrust down in a single move. Tauriel nearly screamed when Kíli tensed around her, coaxing an orgasm out of her.  
  
With a cry, Tauriel came. Kíli moaned as she was filled.   
  
“Let me please you,” Tauriel said hoarsely. Kíli got off her, dripping cum and slick down her thighs, and Tauriel buried her face between Kíli’s thighs. The first lick was almost hesitant, timid, but Kíli moaned and Tauriel repeated it, more confident. She pressed her fingers inside of her, stroking her walls and her clit.   
  
Kíli came on Tauriel’s tongue and fingers, moaning wantonly.   
  
“That…was good, right?”  
  
“Yes,” Kili panted. “That was very good.”  
  
“It’s just that I—I’ve never…um…never done that before.”  
  
“Which part?”  
  
“Any of it.” Tauriel was apple-red. “Or, not with another person, at least.”  
  
“You’re a virgin!” Kíli yelped. “Oh, Mahal, you’re a virgin?”  
  
“Yes, I, um, elves, you see—“  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“We’re married now. By elf standards.”  
  
“Wait, what?”  
  
“I should have told you earlier, but it didn’t seem like the right time, and then you started, um,”  
  
“Sucking you off?”  
  
“Yes, that, anyway, I didn’t want to tell you to stop, because it felt so good, but we’re married now and I understand if you never want to see me again you don’t need to consider yourself bound to anything—“  
  
“Tauriel.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“It’s okay. I was going to wait until later, so that I could give you a proper gift for this, but I was going to ask you to marry me anyway. So it’s okay, really. You just took me by surprise, that’s all.” Kíli smiled and kissed her. “Want to do that again?”  
  
“I’m, um, not sure if I can…”  
  
Kíli waved off her worries. “There are other ways to pleasure you while you recover. Trust me?”  
  
“What should I do?”  
  
“Hmm…roll over and try to relax.”   
  
Tauriel obeyed, and Kíli ran her hands over Tauriel’s tense, muscled back, feeling for tension. She couldn’t count how many times she had done this after training or hunting, though never for an elf.   
  
Tauriel had a lot of tension in her back and shoulders. Knot by knot, Kíli massaged them, feeling the muscles relax under her ministrations. As she moved down, Tauriel grew more limp and boneless until she resembled a cat.   
  
Once Kíli was satisfied Tauriel was fully relaxed, she slid her index finger between Tauriel’s cheeks, carefully pressing against the tight hole. Tauriel jerked, clearly shocked, but Kíli rested her free hand on the small of her back and eased her down, murmuring Trust me.  
  
She bent down and pressed her face between Tauriel’s cheeks, licking her hole gently. Tauriel’s cock twitched a little. Kíli increased her force and frequency, leaving her hole slick with spit. She pressed her little finger just inside the hole, and gently wiggled it. Tauriel gasped, and her cock twitched again.   
  
“Are you alright?” Kíli asked.  
  
“Yes,” Tauriel said, “I’m more than alright. Don’t stop.”  
  
“Good,” Kíli said, and pushed her finger deeper in until her knuckles were resting against the curve of Tauriel’s ass. She crooked it and Tauriel’s hips bucked, cock erect and bouncing against her stomach.  
  
“What did I tell you? You’re hard again already. Want another round, or should I continue with this?”  
  
“I want to try something. Sit in front of me?”  
  
“Sure.” Kíli moved to Tauriel’s face, and sat down. Tauriel lifted herself up on one arm, the other pulling Kíli in closer so that Tauriel was firmly between Kíli’s thighs and pressed her fingers in gently.  
  
Kíli moaned as Tauriel scissored her fingers, stretching her open. Tauriel brushed a sensitive spot with a blunt nail, and Kíli tensed around her fingers.   
  
“Do that again,” Kíli ordered. Tauriel stroked it, and Kíli nearly came right then and there. Tauriel pulled her fingers out, and Kíli whined, but she replaced them with her cock and Kíli actually did come. Tauriel followed suit not much later.  
  
Kíli hummed, pleased. “That was fun.”  
  
Tauriel yawned. “Tiring, though.”  
  
“We should probably clean ourselves off.”  
  
“And get dressed.”  
  
“Also a good thing. Would you be so kind as to get a bucket of water, Miss Elvish Guard?”  
  
“If I must.” Tauriel sighed and got to her feet. “Of course, it would cause a scandal if I left the dungeons looking like this.”  
  
“Here.” Kíli tossed her tunic at Tauriel. “I’ll wash it when you bring the water, it’s no big deal.”  
  
“Thank you, Kíli.” She wiped off the cum and sweat, getting back into her uniform and leaving. “I’ll bring the water in a moment.” She left.  
  
A moment later, she returned with a large bucket of water, a sponge, and a bar of soap.  
  
“Tauriel, you are a miracle worker.” Kíli bathed quickly, then used the soap and water on her clothes. “Come, stay with me tonight.”  
  
“I cannot. I will be missed, and when the night shift comes they will notice I am with you.”  
  
“I see.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Kíli, I truly am.”  
  
“It’s okay, Tauriel, I understand.” Kíli smiled, and watched Tauriel go as she began to imagine Tauriel’s hair with a dwarven clasp. It would be rose gold, maybe set with a tiny ruby. The braid—maybe a simple three-stranded one, simple and understated. Or maybe a fish bone like the one she wore already. Neat, elegant, very elvish, and right above her pointed ear. Did Erebor have mithril chains? Braiding one into her hair would make it shine like a million stars as it caught the light, but her hair was beautiful as it was—the mithril would overwhelm it.   
  
She smiled as she began to fall asleep, dreaming about her love dressed in riches. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first time posting porn. Let me know how awful it was in the comments.


End file.
